


For You

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kenma's parents are mentioned, Kuroo has so much love for Kenma, M/M, Rated T for language, a dash of angst, i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo will do anything to be with Kenma.</p><p>Having to deal with a crappy job just to prove himself to Kenma's parents is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I don't even know what job Kuroo has. xD

It was a Friday night, and Kuroo was on his way home from work.  It had been a busy day that just zapped all of his energy and enthusiasm for his job.  Kuroo had dealt with a customer who threatened to talk to his manager and get him fired when all he said was, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell that item." And when the customer asked him if the company would consider carrying the item so he wouldn't have to drive so far, Kuroo said, "I'm not in charge of orders, but I will be sure to notify my manager so he can bring it up during the next meeting he has to go to."  Kuroo wasn't mean, and he didn't give attitude, yet the customer just told him off and stomped away because the store wasn't selling what he wanted.

 

Kuroo arrived at the apartment and walked in.  He took off his shoes, and instead of going to his room to sleep the stress away, he ended up on plopping onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Does he really need this ridiculous job?  He can always look for another job that would treat him better.  Just as he was going to think when he should resign, Kuroo heard the soft patter of footsteps. 

 

He looked up to see Kenma making his way to him with a plate of warm apple pie in one hand.  Kenma was wearing one his shirts that was too big on him; the sleeve sliding off one shoulder.  He stopped in front of Kuroo waiting for permission to cuddle.  Kuroo gladly opened his arms inviting Kenma to cuddle.  Kenma sat next to him, and leaned his head on Kuroo.  He cut the apple pie with a fork, and offered Kuroo the first bite.  Kuroo smiled at the gesture and opened his mouth to be fed.  Kenma happily fed Kuroo the piece of pie, and Kuroo hummed.

 

"This is good.  Did you make this one today?" Kuroo asked.

 

Kenma nodded his head as he continued to feed Kuroo and take a couple bites himself.  When they were done with the pie, Kenma placed the empty plate on the coffee table in front of them, sat straight, and guided Kuroo so that he was laying his head on Kenma's lap.

 

"Long day?" Kenma asked as he carded his fingers through Kuroo's hair.

 

"Yeah.  Had a difficult customer." Kuroo said as he closed his eyes. 

 

Kenma hums, "Wanna talk about it?"

 

"Nah. It wasn't that bad." Kuroo said.

 

There was a moment of silence before Kenma spoke. "You know Kuroo… You don't have to do this.  We can always come up with something else.  You don't have to prove anything." Kenma said in a small voice.

 

Kuroo sighs, "No. I'm going to do this.  I will prove to your parents that I can take care of you.  If it'll make them let us live in peace, then this is nothing." Kuroo sits up, and cups Kenma's face. "I just want to spend my life with you with no worries about parents bullshitting one of us.  I'll make it happen.  I promise."  Kuroo said with conviction in his voice.

 

"Alright then." Kenma said quietly.  "I'll wait. We'll get through this."

 

Kenma then looks into Kuroo's eyes.  A quiet conversation between them.  Then Kenma leaned up and kissed Kuroo on the lips.  The kiss felt like a promise.  It felt like Kenma was saying, "I'll be right here beside you every step of the way."  When Kenma pulled back, he leaned his forehead on Kuroo's.  Kuroo smiled; happy that he had such a supportive boyfriend.  He wouldn't have their relationship any other way.  Obstacles will just help strengthen their bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> tumblr [@maki-chan-senpai](http://maki-chan-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
